


Кто ошибся?

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky thinks Steve is his handler, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Gen, Steve is a good handler, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Kudos: 25
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Кто ошибся?

Солдат лежал на своей кровати, скрючившись в позе эмбриона и прижав ладони к животу. Внутри разрасталось омерзительное ощущение, а шевелиться было трудно, почти невозможно. Он тяжело, размеренно дышал, стараясь унять или хотя бы взять под контроль тошнотy. Соленый, острый привкус все еще ощущался на языке, Солдат с трудом сглатывал.  
  
Скрипнула дверь, внутрь зашел новый куратор, по вине которого Солдат сейчас был в таком плачевном положении. Солдат обвиняюще посмотрел на него. Как можно так обращаться с совершенным оружием? А если прямо сейчас срочная миссия? Как тогда?  
  
— Что так смотришь? Сам виноват, — куратор присел рядом, матрас послушно прогнулся под ним, покачнув Солдата и погнав волну тошноты вверх от желудка к горлу. Куратор погладил Солдата по голове. — Нельзя же столько есть, Бак, трехлитровая кастрюля макарон! Даже для суперсолдата слишком. Я боялся, тебя прямо на кухне вывернет. Ты как сейчас?  
  
Солдат проворчал в ответ, подаваясь под руку, и повернул голову, чтобы его погладили по затылку и шее. Сам виноват… Неправда, виноват куратор, который слишком вкусно готовит и все разрешает Солдату.  
  
Совершенно возмутительное поведение.


End file.
